


Part of the Business

by pallorsomnium



Series: It's The Family Business (The Pseudo-Mob 'Verse) [2]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Charles is possessive, Charles what are you doing?, Erik's life is strange, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-21
Updated: 2012-06-03
Packaged: 2017-11-04 02:03:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/388447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pallorsomnium/pseuds/pallorsomnium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mob boss Erik entertains a (very unwanted) surprise guest, and Charles gives him a surprise of his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A pic from Ayano Yamane's Viewfinder was floating around tumblr a week or so ago, and someone was asking around for a XMFC/Viewfinder AU. This particular fic is _not_ a Viewfinder AU, but just a Cherik plot bunny that attacked me when I saw the pic.
> 
> The pic that inspired this can be found [here](http://atelier-dayz.tumblr.com/post/20730854763)
> 
> This was supposed to just be something short and quick as stress relief, but it's gotten longer than I expected. I can't even. Why?? 
> 
> (This fic is unbeta'd for now)

“Mr. Lehnsherr,” a cold feminine voice greeted him when he stepped into the lobby. Emma Frost, decked out in her customary pure white, stood waiting for him at the front desk.

 Immediately, he threw up the reinforced walls of his mental shields. They wouldn’t hold up against the brunt of the telepath’s power, but if she attempted anything he would know at least. The little smirk on her otherwise blank face made it clear she’d noticed. Erik repressed the urge to break her fingers with her own rings.

“Miss Frost.” Erik took off his fedora and dipped his head towards her, thin-lipped smile in place. “I thought I made it clear. My time at home is my own. I don’t talk business here.”

“Oh, but I have some information from our mutual friend. Such a pity. I came all the way just for you, too,” Emma replied, batting her eyelashes at him.

Erik frowned. There was only one person he ever deigned to speak to Emma about, and Erik wanted all the information he could get a hold of over the man. But…

“I take it if you’re willing to even make the trip, it means our mutual _friend_ is otherwise…preoccupied, and won’t know you’ve come running to me,” Erik remarked.

“Precisely. Now, do you want the information or not, because our _friend_ won’t be busy all day.”

Erik paused to consider it. Charles, for one, didn’t like it when he brought ‘work’ home with him, regardless of the fact that _everyone_ living in the building worked for Erik to some capacity. But he also knew what this meant to Erik, and would understand, though he would pout about it anyway. But regardless, Erik could— _would_ force Emma out the door the moment she’d said what she came for.

“Fine. I’ll give you ten minutes, and only ten,” Erik said. “But not here. We’ll talk in my apartment.”

“Of course,” Emma replied. Her smile didn’t reach her eyes.

 

While waiting for the elevator, Erik stiffened when Emma slipped an arm around his, as if he was her _own personal escort_.  He restrained himself from jerking away. Despite his formidable reputation, Erik strove to be a gentleman, because his mother would have wanted him to, and Charles would have pouted at him if he didn’t. He told himself it was only polite, and that he’d pull away from her soon enough.

They spent the elevator right up to the top floor in silence, Emma idly inspecting her nails and Erik running through a mental list of all the possible things she might be informing him about.

When the elevator opened onto the top floor, Erik crossed the short hallway to his door, pulling Emma along with him. At the door, he pulled his arm away and shot her a warning glance. Unlocking his door with just a raised hand and his powers, he discovered that the lights inside were off despite it being well past sunset.

He briefly wondered where Charles was, but when he stretched out his sense he found Charles’ watch, still on the nightstand where they’d left it the night before. Erik huffed to himself. They hadn’t exactly slept the night before, but for Charles to sleep through the whole day was ridiculous. Well, it was that or Charles had decided to take a catnap.

Erik flipped the lights on with just a thought, revealing the flat’s open floor plan. Closest to the entrance was a sitting area, and this was where Erik led her to.

“Charming,” Emma remarked without much sincerity, casting her eyes around the apartment.

Erik ignored the remark, instead crossing to the wall where he kept the dry bar.

“Have a seat,” he said, nodding to one of the armchairs. Emma gave the armchair an assessing look before seeming to deem it worthy enough to suffer sitting upon it. “Scotch?” he inquired. He hated wasting good scotch, but a guest was a guest and a gentleman had to offer.

“I only drink wine” was Emma’s reply, and Erik kept himself from scoffing. Of course she only drank wine.

“Then apologies. My wine stock is not available at the moment.”

“Mm, such a disappointment. I would have expected more from you, Mr. Lehnsherr.”

Erik ignored her goad, pouring himself a finger of scotch before turning to the sitting area. The few bottles of wine he kept in this apartment were upstairs, in closer reach for when he and Charles chose to wine-and-dine in the bedroom, but he wasn’t going to leave Emma to her own devices in his house.

“Sorry to disappoint,” Erik said, knowing he sounded anything but. He sat down on the couch across from her, setting his tumbler on the coffee table. “Why don’t we get down to business then? I do mean what I said. Ten minutes only, Miss Frost.”

“There’s a saying, I’m sure you’ve heard it: patience is a virtue,” Emma remarked. She smirked when Erik gave her a glare. “Very well.” With an exaggerated sigh, she sat back in her chair and crossed her legs. “Sebastian is looking for a new weapons dealer. The Markos haven’t been meeting his standards lately. Now, a little bird has told me you’re also looking around for a dealer.” She raised her eyebrows at him, as if just waiting for him to snap at her.

But Erik had a good idea who had told her and wasn’t bothered. It wasn’t as if the information was meant to be kept a secret. Shaw cutting his long-time connection with the Markos, however, did come as a surprise; he would have to get people to look into the details. But Erik didn’t give Emma the satisfaction of a reply, instead waiting for her to continue speaking.

With a huff, she crossed her arms and said, “I thought you might like to know that Sebastian has his eyes set on the Summers family. They aren’t new to the weapons business, but they’ve kept themselves under the radar until recently.”

Ah, if that was the case, then Erik had nothing to worry about. He restrained himself from smiling and giving his thoughts away.

Emma was scowling at him, and he couldn’t resist testing her patience.

“And why should you think that?” he then prompted her, reaching down to pick up his glass.

The sound of footsteps made Erik look up as he took a sip, and he choked on his scotch when he saw Charles come down the stairs, as naked as he had been when Erik had left him in the morning.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I do realize I have big bro!Wes fic to update, alas it takes much more brain power and time for me to work on that than this, which I've been just jotting down during class as a de-stressor. This also ended up longer than expected, but ah well. One more chapter after this one!

Bite marks and bruises riddled Charles’ body, a stark contrast to his pale skin under the fluorescent lights. His curling brown locks were tousled from sleep, hastily swept away from blue, blue eyes. Erik loved the way Charles looked, had thought him the embodiment of perfection the very first time he’d laid eyes on him. And now, Erik would have gotten lost staring at him if it wasn’t for the hum of appreciation he heard from Emma.

 _My, my, Mr. Lehnsherr, I didn’t think you the type,_ came Emma’s voice in his head, sharp and cold as ice. _Though I approve of your taste._

 _GET OUT_. Erik slammed up even stronger walls, complete with barbed wire and yellow tape. He glared at her, sending her the full force of his ire.

Emma flinched, right before Charles’s voice wafted into their heads.

_Miss Frost, kindly refrain from making such assumptions about me or Mr. Lehnsherr._

Emma’s skin shifted, her whole body turning into diamond. The amusement was gone from her eyes, replaced with wariness as they watched Charles walk down the last few steps of the stairs.

Erik had never seen Emma’s secondary mutation before—not a lot of people had the privilege, to his knowledge—but at the moment, he barely cared, because _Charles was walking around naked_.

It wasn’t that Erik wasn’t used to it. He and Charles spent a lot of time in the nude when they were alone in the house—it was wonderfully distracting—but the issue was, they _weren’t_ alone in the house now, and as a telepath, Charles had undoubtedly known that. Charles was doing it on purpose.

 _Welcome home, love,_ Charles sent him with a smile. Erik felt the ghost of a kiss to his temple.

 _Charles,_ _why are you naked?_ Erik asked.

There was a long fur coat hanging on the coat stand by the door that Erik was obliged to wear to social events in colder weather. All of Erik’s coats were lined with metal for his own convenience, and presently, without waiting for Charles to reply, he summoned the coat from the stand. As Charles crossed the flat to the sitting area, Erik sent the coat over to him with his power and wrapped it around Charles’ shoulders.

 _I thought you enjoyed having me naked_ , Charles pouted at him, even as Erik clearly felt Charles’ amusement in his head.

 _Yes, but you’re doing this to make a point. What are you trying to do?_ Erik questioned.

 _Oh, you’ll figure it out_ , Charles replied before sauntering up to Erik.

Erik shifted to give him space to sit on the couch, but Charles pointedly followed him and then plopped himself down on Erik’s lap, the coat falling haphazardly from his shoulders. Erik instinctively wrapped an arm around Charles’ waist, even as he sent him an exasperated _Charles_.

Charles just smiled, ignoring him, and crossed his legs, sitting primly in Erik’s lap as if his bare arse _wasn’t_ pressed against Erik’s quite interested crotch.

During all of this, Emma had watched them in clear growing amusement. She wasn’t even bothering to hide her smile. Even her diamond form receded, turning back to human flesh and bone.

Erik bit back an exasperated sigh.

This was partly why, aside from safety precautions and his own possessiveness, Erik’s relationship with Charles wasn’t public knowledge. People didn’t take either of them seriously when they were together—granted when they were together, Erik often could care less who else was with them—but Charles didn’t put up with Erik’s completely necessary air of superiority and obvious magnificence, which he called Erik’s “adorable nonsense.” It led to what Charles’ sister called a fluffy comic routine that was “so ridiculously sweet she was going to need to see a dentist soon.” Erik personally didn’t see where she could have possibly gotten that notion; Charles just laughed whenever she brought it up.

“Mr. Charles Xavier. I was wondering when I would finally meet you. Surprising, that it should be _here_ of all places,” Emma remarked.

“Mm, not so surprising, I live here after all,” Charles replied. “It is a pleasure to finally meet you, however.”

 _Charles_ , Erik chided him. Charles gave away information to others too easily for Erik’s comfort, even if he did trust Charles’ judgment—mostly.

Charles didn’t give him an actual reply instead scooting back further until his back was pressed completely to Erik’s chest, and _petting_ the arm Erik had wrapped around his waist. These acts did nothing to placate Erik. Really.

“I wasn’t aware you were involved in this business. Aren’t you a professor?”

“Yes, I do consider myself primarily a professor. My family, however, has a whole history entrenched in this business; I can hardly distance myself from it. My dear mother has a fondness for dropping family responsibilities on me, a _teacher_ of all people.”

Erik huffed, tightening his hold around Charles. Charles responded by shifting again, just enough to add more maddening pressure to Erik’s crotch. He mentally cursed. The feeling of Charles’ amusement was obvious and smug inside his head. He was going to get Charles back for this, right after he got Emma to leave.

 _Oh, of course, darling,_ Charles teased, squirming again just to rile him up.

Erik pointedly ignored his squirming—and the images Charles sent to him. Resigned to put up with a raging hard-on and a very amused and very naked Charles, he moved part of the fur coat, so that it at least covered Charles’ lap. Erik then turned his glare to Emma, who was still smirking at them.

 “Well, it looks like my good will was for naught,” Emma said with a dramatic sigh.

“Oh, yes, terribly sorry for interrupting,” Charles said, sounding anything but. “You were saying?”

Emma raised an eyebrow at him before saying, “I _was_ going to suggest that Mr. Lehnsherr might like to take some interest in the Summers family. I was sure he would enjoy foiling Sebastian’s plans. If he can snatch the contract with the Summers from Sebastian’s hands, it would be quite…advantageous.”

“Yes, a good point,” Charles remarked, patting Erik’s arm. “It’s no secret how much Erik detests Mr. Shaw.”

 _Detest_ was putting it softly. Erik wanted to crush the bastard into the ground. Unfortunately, Shaw was one of the Untouchables. So instead, Erik had to resort to silly power games and subterfuge to knock Shaw off his pedestal.

Charles, obviously sensing his anger and frustration, leaned his head back, turning it to press a kiss to Erik’s jaw.

 _Patience, love, we’ll get there. Shaw will not remain Untouchable, not with the two of us together now,_ Charles reassured him.

Yes, they would. With Charles at his side, it wouldn’t be long before he would give Shaw his due.

Erik hadn’t meant to drag Charles into this business. Charles was a professor, and even though Sharon had kept attempting to get Charles involved, he had stayed mostly out of it—until Erik came along. Erik had wanted to keep Charles out, hadn’t wanted Charles to dirty his hands. Unfortunately, Erik learned that Charles was quite an unstoppable force once he put his mind on it, telepathy or no, and Charles wouldn’t take no for an answer when it came to Erik’s interests. Charles joined the business with little fanfare and without a single qualm—and took to it like a duck to water.

Eventually, Erik saw that they made each other _better_. And they would do it; together, they would take down Shaw, and then maybe, just maybe, their families—the _world_ , really—would rest a little easier.

 _Oh Erik_. Charles’ hand, the one not on Erik’s arm around his waist, reached for Erik’s free hand and tugged that arm around his waist as well. Erik acquiesced despite their audience, hugging Charles closer.

Emma watched them assessingly. There was no way for her to read what they were saying to each other, not with Charles’ shields, but it was clear she knew they were conversing with each other. Erik gave her a glare, challenging her to say something.

When she did, it was to say, “There’s a rumour floating around that the Summers are supported by the Xavier family, and whoever contracts them will find themselves with a very old and very powerful ally. But I suppose _you_ can tell me all about it, can’t you, Mr. Xavier?”

Charles smiled and said only, “Oh, wouldn’t _you_ like to know?”

Emma looked to Erik, but he didn’t say a word. She huffed.

“Then I came for nothing, how disappointing.”

“I wouldn’t say you came for _nothing_ , Miss Frost. After all, you now know something _no one_ outside our families knows,” Charles pointed out, much to Erik’s chagrin.

 _Shh, trust me on this, Erik,_ Charles told him, cutting off his protest.

 _What are you planning, Charles?_ Erik asked again, and once again received no answer, just a cheerful hum from Charles.

Emma’s eyes sharpened, and Erik didn’t like the smile that graced her face one bit.

“Yes, that is quite true,” she agreed.

Charles smiled mildly and clasped his hands on his lap, looking for the world as if he was about to address a group of students, if not for his lack of clothing. From his angle, Erik found the image to be utterly ridiculous and utterly Charles.

“Well then," Charles said, “if that is all, I believe your ten minutes have long since expired. I hope you won’t mind showing yourself out.”

“Certainly,” Emma replied, giving them an irritatingly knowing look. She stood from her chair gracefully. “It was a pleasure meeting you, Mr. Xavier.”

“Likewise, Miss Frost.”

“I expect I’ll be seeing you again soon, Mr. Lehnsherr,” Emma said.

“Perhaps,” was all the answer Erik gave.

With a parting tilt of her head, Emma crossed the room for the door. But the moment she pulled open the door, Charles said:

“Miss Frost, I think I’ve made it quite clear that Erik is…taken. I would appreciate it if you kindly refrain from…pursuing him from now on.” Emma, the Frost Queen, _pursuing_ him? Erik was pretty sure his incredulity reached Charles loud and clear, but Charles continued, “I will mention that Mr. Scott Summers _is_ available however, should you choose to pursue your budding interest in him.”

“…I will keep that in mind,” Emma replied. “Goodnight, gentlemen.”

The door didn’t quite slam shut after her.


	3. Chapter 3

“ _Now_ will you tell me what you were thinking?” Erik demanded, not even bothering to try and contemplate the oldest Summers brother and _Emma_ — _together_.

“How about later?” Charles deflected. “I believe you promised me something.” He _wiggled_ his bare arse against Erik’s still-present arousal.

“Yes, I believe I did,” he growled.

In a blink of an eye, he twisted in his seat and had Charles sprawled across the couch, the fur coat swept onto the floor.

Erik took a moment to appreciate the view. Like always, the expanse of Charles’ pale skin, tinged with pink with his flush and marked all over with bruises _Erik_ had left on him, was deliciously maddening. Erik wanted to lick and taste every inch of him.

 _Like what you see?_ Charles whispered into Erik’s head. He rolled his hips, drawing Erik’s attention to his cock. Erik hadn’t been the only one aroused by Charles’ squirming. _I’ll be very disappointed if you only want to look._

Erik was stretched above him in a second, body covering Charles’ completely.

“Oh I’m going to do more than just watch,” he whispered into Charles’ ear. He ground his hips against Charles’, pulling a groan from both of their throats when their erections rubbed against the fabric of Erik’s trousers. Charles reached up to touch him, but Erik grabbed his wrists and moved his hands up above his head. “No touching.”

Charles protested with a pout, but kept his hands where they were when Erik let them go.

 _Good boy_.

He then had to smother Charles’ indignant huff with a kiss, taking advantage of Charles’ parted lips to press his tongue into his mouth.

When he finally pulled away, they were both gasping for breath, and Charles craned his neck to follow his lips for another. Erik instead started mouthing his way along Charles’ jawline and down his neck. There was a fading love bite right on the side of Charles’ throat, and Erik sucked on that spot, just to hear Charles strangle out a gasp. The sound went straight to Erik’s cock, and with a hum, he continued kissing his way down Charles’ chest to hear it again as he paid special attention to the bruises and bites already pressed into Charles’ pale skin.

“ _Erik_ ,” Charles whined, writhing underneath him. “Erik, you tease. Get—get on with it!”

His mouth still pressed to Charles’ skin, Erik pushed the thought to him, _You forget I’m punishing you, Charles_. _I’m going to take this nice and slow._

He grinned at the string of mental cursing he heard before continuing his teasing attention to Charles’ chest.

When he reached the trail of dark hair leading down to Charles’ cock, he pulled away, sitting back on his haunches, and looked down at the work he’d done to Charles’ chest, the mess of red marks on flushed skin.

Charles looked up at him with burning blue eyes, chest rising and falling with every breath. Erik could tell he’d been biting his lips, wet and luridly red as they were. Threading his fingers through Charles’ silky hair, he leaned over Charles again and almost kissed him, but stopped himself. Instead, he kept his eyes locked with Charles’ as he held his other hand before his mouth. With a moan, Charles immediately wrapped his lips around his fingers, and Erik had to close his eyes for a moment, to brace himself against the sightof Charles licking and sucking on Erik’s fingers as if they were his cock.

He pulled his fingers away when it grew too much, his left hand tightening its grip on Charles’ hair, and he could see the mischief in Charles’ eyes. Erik smirked back, though, and reached down between Charles’ legs.

Charles’ hips jerked when Erik’s slick fingers touched the rim of his hole, and he squirmed as Erik teased the edge, but didn’t push a finger in. He let go of Charles’ hair and sat back again, lifting one of Charles’ legs over his shoulder and holding it in place. As if pleading him, Charles moved his other leg, opening his legs wider. Erik’s grin widened as he continued running his fingers around Charles’ arsehole.

 _Erik, now, or else_ I’m _doing it,_ Charles snapped, and without further warning, Erik slipped a finger in. Charles moaned and arched his back, tightening the muscles around Erik’s finger with a shift of his hips.

Charles, Erik found, was still a little loose from the night before. He kept himself from groaning; by now, his cock was so hard, trapped beneath the fabric of his trousers, it was painful. He ignored it though, because his focus was on Charles, and only Charles. He slid his finger out and pressed two into him instead, causing Charles to buck his hips with a shout as Erik touched that one spot inside him that had him seeing white. Erik pulled out a fraction and then pressed in again, and then again. By now, he knew exactly the right angle to press into him, the right amount of pressure to apply, to bring Charles to the very edge but not over it—to make Charles go _wild_.

And Charles was, panting and squirming before him and trying to push himself further down on Erik’s fingers.

_Erik, I need—Erik, fuck me, goddamn you, fuck. Me._

Erik ignored him, taking his sweet time bringing him off, and listened to his whines and stuttering gasps, the sound of his own name strangled out of Charles’ red mouth. He loved the sounds Charles made when Erik was inside him, be it with his fingers or with his cock, loved how the telepath was reduced to half-words and pure sensation in his mind.

He could always tell when Charles was getting close and always reveled in the ability to cause Charles’ control to slip and his mind to bleed out. At just the right moment, Erik bent down and took Charles’ cock into his mouth. He sucked, just once, savoring Charles’ taste against his tongue.

And then Charles was coming, spilling into Erik’s mouth with a shout. Erik kept himself focused on swallowing and pressed the heel of his palm against his crotch. As the rush of Charles’ orgasm pulled on his own mind and arousal, it was all he could do to keep from coming himself.

Charles batted his head lightly when his cock had grown too sensitive, and Erik pulled away, licking Charles’ taste from his lips.

“Good lord, Erik,” Charles gasped, red lips parted and chest heaving. He looked up at Erik with a dazed look on his face. Erik liked that look on his face. And would have loved to just sit back and revel in it, Charles’ mental touch a warm, _stunned_ thrum at the edges of his mind.

But he was still hard, and he wanted to be inside Charles _now_. Willing his arousal down just enough to be relatively comfortable, he didn’t give Charles much time to recover before he was lifting Charles up off the couch and over his shoulder.

Charles yelped in surprise, but didn’t move otherwise, still boneless from his orgasm—the way Erik liked him very much.

“Erik?”

“We’re going upstairs, and then I’m going to fuck you until you can’t leave the bed in the morning,” Erik growled, already heading for the stairs.

 

Charles didn’t protest, and Erik soon did just that.

 

The next day, Azazel bamfed into Erik’s office and leaned back against the door with a smirk. After a glance and raised eyebrow, Erik paid him little attention, returning to the paperwork he needed to get through for the day.

Azazel was under Shaw’s employment, but Erik had grown up with him. He knew very well where Azazel’s loyalties lay, and it wasn’t with Shaw.

After five minutes though, Azazel still hadn’t said a word. He was still there, looking smug and amused.

“What?” Erik finally demanded, setting his pen down.

“A birdie tells me you keep innocent little Xavier locked up in your tower like a pretty princess,” Azazel remarked, looking like he was going to crack up at any moment. “I didn’t know you were that kinky, Lehnsherr.”

Erik cursed, hurling a metal paperweight at him. Azazel teleported away, and the paperweight hit the door. He reappeared a moment later, shit-eating grin even wider.

“Who knows?” Erik snarled.

“Soon? Everyone,” Azazel replied with a shrug. “Can’t hide it for much longer. Xavier must be happy.”

The paperweight flew back into Erik’s hand and was promptly squeezed into mush.

“Yes, he probably is,” Erik growled, because of _course_ , that was what Charles had wanted to happen. Granted, as Azazel had said, Erik could now go out and show the world that Charles was his and his alone, but Erik’s secret connection to the Xaviers had been a tactical advantage. And of _course_ Charles would know to use Emma to blow that away.

After Azazel finally left, though not before snickering in Erik’s face, Erik amused himself for the rest of the day by thinking up ways to once again make Charles pay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  Thanks to everyone on the Cherik skype chat for assuring me my first attempt at explicit porn wasn't awful ;3;   
> 
> 
>  
> 
> This won't be the end of this 'verse, but right now, I don't have any stories planned for it. We'll never know when a plot bunny might suddenly attack me so I hope you'll stay tuned~


End file.
